


Thirst

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dehydration, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford begs Bill for a drink. A Bill Wins AU.





	Thirst

As Ford’s body reaches its physical limits, he has no choice but to beg Bill for drink.

“Please,” he rasps, kneeling before Bill’s throne. His head is bowed, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling all the amused eyes on him. “Please, give me water.”

He is ready to bend down on his elbows, maybe even lower; he knows Bill and his crew will like that. Instead, Bill decides to give him an unpleasant surprise.

“First you’ll have to give me a kiss, Fordsy!”

Ford blushes as everyone else in the room explodes in laughter, but for once Bill isn’t laughing; he extends his hand and Ford finds himself floating, drifting upward as Bill’s hand stretches towards him. Ford flails in the air, but Bill catches him with ease and draws him near.

“No teeth,” Bill warns as his eye flips into a mouth, tip of a black tongue snaking out to trace the yellow lips. Ford shivers, but his own mouth is so dry it’s cracking, so he closes his eyes and reaches out to set his hands against Bill’s surface. He shivers again as Bill’s tongue brushes against his cheek, but he turns his face towards it anyway and presses forward with his lips, opening his mouth so he can taste it. The fact Bill tastes like iron and blood is in no way a surprise.

Aside from the earlier strokes of his tongue, Bill doesn’t kiss him back, and after a while Ford pulls away hesitantly. Bill’s mouth flips back into an eye, which then stares at him indifferently for a long time before crinkling from the corners.

“Not bad, Sixer! Obviously you haven’t had much practice, but all in all a good try.” That gets a laughter out of the Henchmaniacs, but Bill waves at them to stay quiet. “Now, what did we agree on-?”

“Water!”

“Don’t get demanding on me, Ford.” Bill waits just long enough for Ford to get nervous before he snaps his fingers, and a glass of water appears into his hand. Ford prepares himself to express gratitude, but Bill lifts the glass high, moving Ford underneath it. “Open your mouth.”

Ford looks upwards in disbelief. The glass is so small and it’s so far away, how is he supposed to-? But he knows he has no choice, so he tilts his head back and opens his mouth wide, staring up at the glass as Bill starts to tip it. He sees as the water begins to fall-

-and feels it splash right on top of him, most of it soaking into his hair while some trickles down his face, and he struggles to capture every possible drop with his tongue. He wants to use his hands, but by now he has learned that Bill doesn’t like it when his prisoners show initiative; memories of the last time Bill was displeased with him are still fresh on his back. One isn’t allowed to forget their lessons soon in this place.

“Now what do we say?” Bill asks him, releasing the glass from his hand; Ford is barely fast enough to yank himself upright again to avoid getting hit. The drops of water still clinging to his forehead and cheeks start to fall down in his new position, streaking down his face like tears.

“Thank you.” As he starts to lick the new water that has trickled into his reach, the Henchmaniacs applaud.


End file.
